The Kleitos Protectorate
Overview Theocracy originating in from continent of Ol’ifreezen in the far west. Unified under the Kleitos Faith. Ruled by A priesthood composed solely of people of Kori decent. Obsessed with the treatment and recruitment/liberation of All Kori people world over due to their ability to perform miracles while in contact with the holy Stone: Zandermite. Language Kleitosian (100%) Continental (40%~90+ for annexed troops) Culture The Protectorate social structure is based on a bi-level Caste system with Kori over normal humans & individuals distinguished within their own Over-Caste by smaller sub-castes. Sub-castes are comprised of both shared and unique roles. In the case of shared sub-castes Kori typically fulfill a management over overseeing position. The Sub-castes are: Kori Sub-Castes Theology (Kleitos Faith : Theologian/Priest(ess)/ High priest(esses)/ Illuminated) Government: (Executive/Legislative/Judicial : Executor/Legislator/Judicator) Military (Officers corps (All Branches)/Templar) Education: (All levels as management/all higher education) Business: (All levels, management & executive) Human Sub-Castes Theology: ( Servants & support classes) Government: (Clerks/general workers/salary man/beat cops etc.) Military: (Only NCOs, general grunts, cannon fodder, crusaders.) Education: (support roles, TAs etc.) Business : (general labor, skilled labor, crafters.) Due to this structure humans are very limited in terms of absolute upward mobility, there are some roles they simply will never be trusted to hold if it can at all be avoided. Conversely, even a Kori of little standing is likely to find themselves in a beneficial position depending on their skills. Military The Protectorate military is formed into two main forces & each of those is its self a two level entity lead by Kori & composed mostly of humans. The Army of Light The general military forces of the Protectorate are assembled under the umbrella of the AoL, it’s tasks and techniques are those of most classic national militaries: Defense of the homeland, and the execution of foreign campaigns as deemed necessary but the Government. It’s organizational structure is similar to other continental Armies. Consisting of an officer Corps & Enlisted. The corp regiments are composed of Soldiers from the homeland who have participated in multiple campaigns. Most of the force however is composed of forces from annexed nations that did not wish to disband, but continue to serve their own defense through the protectorates military system or were forced to via mandatory conscription. The Great Crusade The G.C. was formed by a group of more radically minded military men & women with the consent of the Illuminated. Its purpose was the per sue the ultimate limits of Zanderite ritual as discovered & made known by the illuminated. All Kori within the Crusade are referred to by the Honorific Templar, and all humans in willing service as Crusaders, those who were pressed into service are referred to simply as “The Faithfull”. The crusade carries out the protectorates more un-orthodox and dirty missions & is responsible for spreading sedition and revolt within any enemy Nation prior to annexation. Much rumor exists about the supernatural powers of the Templar, Especially the Past illuminated who serve as its leaders. Persons of Note Category:Major Powers